1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of touch pads and touch screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
An accelerometer is a device for measuring acceleration. Acceleration is the sum total of external forces acting on an object divided by the mass. Accelerometers are perhaps the simplest Micro Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) device possible, sometimes consisting of little more than a suspended cantilevered beam or proof mass with some type of deflection sensing and circuitry.
Accelerometers can be used to measure vibration on cars, machines, buildings, process control systems and safety installations. They can also be used to measure seismic activity, inclination, machine vibration, dynamic distance and speed with or without the influence of gravity. Applications for accelerometers that measure gravity, wherein an accelerometer is specifically configured for use in gravimetry, are called gravimeters.
Accelerometers are being incorporated into more and more personal electronic devices such as media players and handheld gaming devices. In particular, more and more smartphones (such as Apple's iPhone) are incorporating accelerometers for step counters, user interface control, and switching between portrait and landscape modes.
Accelerometers are used along with gyroscopes in inertial guidance systems, as well as in many other scientific and engineering systems. One of the most common uses for MEMS accelerometers is in airbag deployment systems for modern automobiles. In this case the accelerometers are used to detect the rapid negative acceleration of the vehicle to determine when a collision has occurred and the severity of the collision.
Although accelerometers have found widespread acceptance and utility, the functionality of the accelerometer must be designed and manufactured into the original equipment. There is no existing solution that allows accelerometer functionality to be added to an existing electronic device. It would be desirable to have a module that would provide an existing electronic device with the ability of sensing acceleration. It would be even more desirable if the module was simple, quick to install, and compatible with common portable electronic devices.